memories never forgotten
by paramorefan1827
Summary: ron and hermione make a promise to each other. inspired by the song your hand in mine by explosions in the sky. HG/RW oneshot review!


Ron approached the door and knocked. As he stood in front of Hermione's house he heard someone coming to the door. Mrs. Granger opened it a second later.

"Hello, Ron. Hermione's just upstairs. I'll call her down. Hermione, Ron's here!" she yelled up the stairs. He heard a door open and quick footsteps coming down the stairs. When she saw him she ran and threw her arms around him. Mrs. Granger quietly left the room, not wanting to intrude.

"I just saw you yesterday. You can't have missed me that much." Ron said laughing as they let go of each other. He gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand.

"Come on." She said pulling him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but before she answered she yelled to her mom.

"Mum, we're going for a walk." She opened the door and pulled him outside. Ron hadn't realized how beautiful she looked that day. She was wearing flip flops, shorts, and a white flowy tank top. It wasn't anything different from the past few days, but she looked different in some way. It was mid July and the weather was cloudy but humid. He knew her hair would start to get frizzy soon, but he didn't care.

They walked in silence. Hermione was leading them to wherever they were going due to the fact that Ron had absolutely no idea where they were going. At some point during their silent walk they had linked hands. Just knowing that he could hold her hand without any questions created an elated feeling inside Ron. They'd only just started actually acknowledging the fact that they'd wanted to be together and already the awkwardness had disappeared. They'd been together every day for the past week and a half. Harry and Ginny had had their jokes about it, but it didn't stop them.

Ron had been so lost in his musings that he hadn't noticed they'd come to a park.

"Why are we at a park?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just think it's pretty." They kept walking until they reached a large tree that provided shade. They sat down under the tree, Hermione in Ron's lap. "Ugh, I hate my hair." She said frustrated as the humidity finally began to take its toll on her hair.

"Why?" he asked, laughing."

"It's so annoying. I just want to get rid of it all."

"You can't do that!" Ron yelled. He sounded as if she'd just said she going to kill herself or something.

"Why?"

"Then I would have nothing to play with. And besides you look amazing even if your hair is bushy." Hermione turned around to glare at him, but Ron kissed her. Her mouth immediately turned up into a smile. Her eyes were still closed as he pulled away.

"God I'm gonna miss this." She sighed. Hermione had decided that she was going to go back to Hogwarts for her seventh year, while Ron would be starting his auror training with Harry.

"Me too, but it's only a couple moths until Christmas holidays and then you'll be back with me."

"You make it sound like I won't have to go back after the holidays." She said leaning her forehead against his.

"I know it's a long time, but after that you'll be done with school and I'll be done with auror training and we'll have all the time in the world. Plus we've got the rest of our summer. We'll be fine, just don't…don't forget about me." Ron's voice had gone from hopeful to almost hurt, as if he really believed that she could forget about him. Hermione, noticing the change, opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'll never forget about you. How could I? How could you even think that I would?"

"I don't know. It's just…" he felt his face flush with color. "There are a lot of other people at Hogwarts. There are a lot of other guys…"

"And there are probably a lot of other girls at auror training. Should I be telling you not to forget about me?"

"No. of course not. I'll never forget about you." He said with such intensity that it almost scared her. She quickly shook it off though trying to bring them back to happier thoughts.

"Good. Now that we've established that neither of us are going to forget about each other…oh look. It's started to rain." She said as she jumped out from under the cover of the tree, tipped her head back, and let the rain fall on her face. Ron watched her admiringly, thinking about how innocent and beautiful she looked as she stood there in the rain.

After watching her for a couple minutes he got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she tilted her head back down so that she was looking at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her head against his chest and began to sway back and forth. Ron followed her lead so that they were now slow dancing in circles in the rain. As people walked by they would look at them with an 'aw, how sweet' look. Ron and Hermione didn't notice the attention that they were attracting though. As the rain began to fall harder Hermione lifted her head from his chest. Hermione was filled with happiness as a look of pure love took its place on Ron's face. She smiled as their eyes closed simultaneously and they leaned their heads towards each other. Ron gently pressed his lips against Hermione's as they began to sway back and forth again. Ron's kiss provided all the reassurance she had needed. They would never forget each other and the year they spent apart would only make the memories better.


End file.
